totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ile wytrzymasz bez snu?
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 3 Chris: Ostatnio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki 22 uczestników przybyło na wyspę Wawanakwa, aby zawalaczyć o okrągły milion dolarów i międzynarodową sławę. Stanęli oni do pierwszego wyzwania - skoku z 350 metrowego klifu. Większość nie miała z tym problemu, jednak zdarzyły się osoby, któe stchórzyły. Ze względu na remis, urządziliśmy dogrywkę. Zadaniem drużyn było zbudowanie drewnianego basenu. Tu o niebo lepsza okazała się drużyna Zabójczych Okoni, a Wrzeszczące Susły musiały pożegnać się z ich pierwszym zawodnikiem. Zagrożeni byli Noah i Ezekiel, którzy od początku nie zyskali sympatii zespołu. Ostatecznie, to Ezekiel musiał udać się jako pierwszy do Portu Wstydu i odpłynąć Łódką Przegranych. A co dziś czeka naszych obozowiczów? I kogo odeślemy z powrotem do domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Ranek, 7:00 Eva: Jak tylko dorwę tego lalusia, to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam. Moje uszy! Lindsay: Czuję, jakbym nie żyła. Która jest godzina? Bridgette: Eeee... siódma rano. Eva: Teraz to napewno mu nogi wyrwę. Sadie: Dla mnie to w sumie lepiej, ale dla ciebie nie powinno, bo się nie malujesz. Beth: Ja też się nie maluję. Eva: A co ma do tego czy się maluję czy nie? Sadie: No, ja spędzam pół godziny w łazience na robieniu mejkapu. Courtney: Ja maluję tylko usta i czasem brwi. Eva: A ja nic, nie lubię strojenia się. Lindsay: Mogłabym ci pomóc to zmienić, kochana. Eva: Nie trzeba. Lindsay: Okej. Jak wolisz być brzydka i nie podobać się chłopakom... Eva: Nie chcę mieć jeszcze chłopaka. Mąż z dziećmi po trzydziestce. Courtney: Serio? Ja bym chciała tak około 25 lat. Myślę, że to odpowiedni moment. Eva: Ale najpierw musisz znaleźć porządnego typa, a nie frajera, który zarucha i zostawi. Courtney: To dla mnie oczywiste. Bridgette: A propo łazienki... kto idzie pierwszy? Beth: Mogę ja? Eva: Nie. Ja. Beth: Dlaczego? Eva: Chcesz mnie zdenerwować? Beth: Nie... Beth: Troszeczkę się jej boję... jest taka "męska", zachowuje się jak babochłop. Eva: Nie lubię, gdy ktoś się mi sprzeciwia. Jeśli któreś z nich zacznie się stawiać, to inaczej sobie porozmawiam z nimi. Noah: Jeśli tak mają wyglądać codziennie pobudki, to ja mam dość. DJ: Możesz w każdej chwili zrezygnować. Noah: Nie mam zamiaru. Nie jestem mięczakiem. DJ: A mi się wydaje, że jesteś. A wy co sądzicie chłopaki? Tyler: No tak. Justin: Racja. Geoff: No może trochę... DJ: Widzisz? Noah: Wasze zdanie mam głęboko w dupie. Justin: Twój problem. Geoff: Ziomki, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę do kibelka. Dwójka wzywa. Justin: Fuj, oszczędź nam tych szczegółów. Geoff: Spoko. xD Chris: Dzień dobry obozowicze! Jak się spało? Duncan: Zajebiście. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem po spaniu takich zakwasów. Chris: Będziesz tak się wysypiał do czasu, aż zostaniesz wyeliminowany. Cieszysz się, heh? Duncan: A czy wyglądam na zadowolonego? Chris: Spokojnie kolo, wyluzuj, tak tylko żartowałem. xD Duncan: Mnie wcale nie jest do śmiechu... Owen: Bridgette, mogę zjeść twoją porcję? Widzę, że nie jesz, hehe. Bridgette: No jasne, proszę bardzo. Nie jestem głodna. Courtney: Owen, wieprzu... Owen: No co? Byłem głodny! Chris: Czy jesteście gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Wszyscy: Nieeeeee... Chris: Jest proste. Musicie okrążyć wyspę w truchcie, aż dotrzecie tu z powrotem na lunch. Tyler: Bieganie? Super! Tyler: Uwielbiam lekkoatletykę, a bieganie to moje drugie imię! Byłem mistrzem w podstawówce i gimnazjum! Chris: Dobra, do biegu... gotowi... start! Sadie: Katie, wiesz jaka moja drużyna jest fajna? Wszyscy są bardzo spoko! Katie: U mnie trochę gorzej, ale nie narzekam. xD Lindsay: Wyglądacie prawie tak samo. Jesteście siostrami? Katie: Nie, tylko się przyjaźnimy od zawsze. Urodziłyśmy się w tym samym dniu, a nasze mamy leżały na tym samym oddziale. Lindsay: Wow... fajnie tak. Sadie: A żebyś wiedziała! Beth: Dziewczyny, a co powiedziałybyście, żebyśmy stworzyły girlsband? :D Katie: Girlsband? xD Beth: No! To taka damska grupa muzyczna! Jak Sugababes i Pussycat Dolls! Sadie: Ojejku, kocham ich kawałki!!! Beth: Ja też!!! Lindsay: Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie, haha. Katie: A ja nie lubię śpiewać. xD Sadie: Daj spokój Katie, to świetny pomysł! Katie: Ale... Sadie: Nie ma żadnego ale, robimy to! Katie: Zaczyna mnie już drażnić zachowanie Sadie. Zachowuje się, jakby miała 3 latka i dowiedziała się, że pojedzie do Disneylandu... Sadie: W czym Katie widzi problem? To super pomysł, w końcu będziemy sławne! Cody: W życiu nie byłem tak zmęczony... mam nadzieję, że to jedyne wyzwanie dzisiaj. Trent: Marzę jedynie o położeniu się w ciepłym łóżeczku i słuchaniu muzyki. Ach... Bridgette: A ja chcę sobie poserfować. Po to też przyjechałam. Trent: Od ilu lat serfujesz? Bridgette: Hmm... od czwartego roku życia. Cody: Wow. Bridgette: Po prostu to moje hobby, lubię to. Kocham delfiny i ogólnie nie skrzywdziłabym żadnego zwierzęcia. Mam za miękkie serce. Ciota trochę ze mnie. xD Trent: Spokojnie, ja też lubię zwierzaki. To, że jesteś pokojowa, nie znaczy, że jesteś ciotą. xD Cody: Czy ciota to nie jest określenie dla chłopaka, tak drążąc temat? Trent: A ja nie wiem. Bridgette: Ja też nie wiem. Gdzie jesteśmy? Cody: Pewnie blisko już celu. Bridgette: Mam nadzieję. Dość mam tego biegu, to męczące. Trent: Ta, może krótka przerwa? Cody: Spoko. <20 minut później, stołówka.> Chris: Mamy czternastkę, została siódemka. Czekamy na Leshawnę, Owena, Noah, Sadie, Beth, Katie i Lindsay. Sadie: Dotarłyśmy! Eeeek! Beth: Wspaniale, nareszcie! Lindsay: Obyśmy nie były ostatnie. Katie: Chris, wyniki proszę. Chris: Brakuje trzech zawodników. Leshawna: Uff... w końcu mi się udało. Heather: Gdzieś tyle była? Przegraliśmy. Leshawna: Kurde. Sorry... Gwen: Nie, brakuje jeszcze Owena i Noah, mamy szansę wygrać. Heather: A no tak, coś mi się jebło. Przepraszam xD Leshawna: Wporzo, nic się nie stało laska. DJ: Masz kurwa szczęście, że dotarłeś przed grubasem. Noah: Daj ty mi spokój, wielkoludzie z implantami. DJ: Dalej nazywasz to implantami? Noah: Ał... pogięło cię do reszty? DJ: Zacząłeś. Noah: Jprdl. Geoff: Ziomy, skoro Owena jeszcze nie ma, to znaczy, że wygraliśmy! Chris: Nie tak szybko! Bieg nie był punktowany, hehehe. Gwen: Coś ty powiedział? Chris: To była tylko rozgrzewka. Owen: Matko, no wreszcie... Duncan: Ciesz się klucho, że bieg nie był punktowany. Owen: No nie, pierdzielisz... i po co ja się tak męczyłem? Ach! Eva: Przynajmniej zrzuciłeś kilka kilo, tłuściochu. Bridgette: Grzeczniej się nie da? Eva: Nie, nie da. Ja z reguły nie kłamię, jestem tylko szczera. Bridgette: Niech ona lepiej spojrzy w lustro. Wygląda jak meksykańska zapaśniczka. Chris: A teraz... kto jest głodny? Owen: Chyba jednak warto było się pomęczyć. Jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w moim życiu! Chris: Najedzeni? To teraz zapraszam was na główne wyzwanie, jakim jest bezsennotlon! Owen: Bezsennotlon? Harold: Główne wyzwanie? Heather: Od razu powiedz, czy będzie po tym jeszcze jakaś niespodzianka... Chris: Nie, to już ostatnie, hehe. Beth: A na czym będzie polegać? Chris: A co wnioskujesz z nazwy? Beth: Dobra, już wiem... Chris: Zawodnik, który jako ostatni nie zaśnie, wygra wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. Będzie ciekawie, hah. Harold: Myślę, że ten bieg i obżarstwo to taki twój niecny plan, dzięki któremu trudniej nam będzie zasnąć... zapewne się nie mylę. Chris: Dokładnie tak! Bystrzacha z ciebie Harold. xD Gwen: No to nieźle, ciekawe ile czasu zajmie nam wszystkim zasnięcie. Harold: Jeśli logicznie by to obliczyć, to wnioskuję, że jakąś godzinę maksymalnie. Noah: To źle wnioskujesz, bo ja napewno wytrwam dłużej. Harold: Przekonamy się. Chris: Dosyć tego ględzenia, chodźcie przed ognisko. Chris: Dobrze, jesteśmy w komplecie. Co mogę powiedzieć, zaczynamy odliczanie! Harold: Te wyzwanie to jakaś porażka. Grunt, że szybko się skończy. Noah: Jestem wytrzymały, myślę, że mogę to wygrać. Raz nie spałem 3 dni, ponieważ leciał bez przerwy maraton Pamiętników Wampirów. Nie mogłem przegapić ani jednego odcinka. Chris: Twoje obliczenia się nie sprawdziły Haroldzie, do tej pory tylko Owen przegrał. xd Harold: Sam jestem w lekkim szoku... Harold: Dziwne. Zawsze moje obliczenia się sprawdzały. Czyżbym się... pomylił?! Nie, to niemożliwe. Chris: Narazie tylko trzy osoby zjebały wyzwanie. Ciekawi mnie, ile z nich wytrzyma do rana. Chef: Hej Chris, może zamówimy pizzę? Chris: O, z przyjemnością. Dzwoń! Courtney: No pewnie, idźcie. My tu ledwo żyjemy, a ci jeszcze pizzę zamawiają. Może najlepiej jedźcie ją przy nas. Chris: Że też na to nie wpadłem. Dzięki Courtney! Courtney: ... Courtney: Chris zachowuje się zdecydowanie gorzej niż w telewizji. Denerwuje mnie. Chris: Pora na kołysankę! Chris: Dawno, dawno temu... byly nudne czasy... w których żyli nudni ludzie... gdzie wszystko było nudne... Izzy: Nie poddam się... Izzy nigdy nie odpuszcza, dam radę! Eva: Mięczaki. Eva: Ten cały bezsennotlony, to moje najgorsze doświadczenie życiowe. Bylo ich naprawdę sporo, ale to coś przebija je wszystkie. Chris: Co z wami obozowicze... jeszcze nie zasnęliście? xD Duncan: Tak cię to bawi? Masz szczęście, że nie mam siły, bo inaczej dostałbyś wpierdol. Chris: Wierzę ci, chłopie. xDD Gwen: Zabawne. Chris: Z mojej perspektywy oczywiście! Eva: Ale z naszej nie, więc zamknij pysk. Chris: Dobra... piątka pozostałych, czyli Gwen, Noah, DJ, Eva i Duncan zostają ze mną. A reszta - won pod prysznic, bo zajeżdżacie potem i szczochem. Noah: Harold, i co? Widzisz, wytrzymałem do rana, a ty do północy. Harold: Jestem pod wrażeniem. Duncan: Ej kujonie, skoro taki jest z ciebie matematyk, to ile wytrzymam jeszcze twoim zdaniem? Harold: Oby jak najdłużej. Mamy zadanie do wygrania. Eva: A ty je zjebałeś. Gratuluję. Harold: Dlatego liczę, że wasza dwójka przetrwa, inaczej przegramy. Duncan: Módlcie się, żebym wytrzymał do końca. Gwen: Ej McLean, daj łyka tej kawy, błagam cię. Chris: Nie, nic nie dostaniecie. DJ: A co ze śniadaniem? Chris: Posiłek po wyzwaniu, prawda Chefie? Chef: Tak. ZAMKNĄĆ MORDY I NIE NARZEKAĆ ALBO WYPAD. Chris: Dobrze, widzę, że za długo wytrzymaliście. Jesteście twardzi, nie powiem. Ale pora to zakończyć, dlatego... przeczytamy całą historię Kanady. To raptem 280 rozdziałów, 4793 strony małym druczkiem. Wszyscy: CHYBA CIĘ POJEBAŁO. Chris: Też was kocham! Gwen: Mam dość tego show. A to dopiero trzeci dzień... <12:00, przeczytano aktualnie 9 rozdziałów i 127 stron. Wypadli DJ, Duncan i Gwen.> Chris: No to została dwójeczka. Eva: Zapomniałam, że mam przy sobie MP4. Włącze ją i jakoś wytrzymam. Noah: To nie fair! Odbierz jej ją! Chris: Sorki, odtwarzacze nie są zabronione. Noah: To pewnie znowu przegramy. Jprdl. Chris: Krótka przerwa na sikanie. Ktoś jest chętny? Eva: Ja. Noah: Ja nie. Chris: Dobrze, idź Eva, kamerzysta będzie ci towarzyszył. Eva: Och... zostań przed kiblem. JAK WEJDZIESZ, TO JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ, DOTARŁO?! <5 minut później...> Chris: Komunikat! Eva nie wytrzymała i poległa podczas przebywania w toalecie. A to oznacza, że dziś zwycięzcami wyzwania są Susły! Brawo Noah. Chris: Oj, stażyści! Courtney: No i co teraz... kogo wyrzucamy? Eva: Yyy... to wy się zastanówcie, a ja idę się położyć. Wiem jedno, ja nie zasłużyłam na eliminację. Jeśli mnie wykluczycie, to jesteście perfidnymi świniami. Duncan: Przypilnuję ich, spokojnie. Duncan: Po tym wyzwaniu Eva zyskała mój szacunek. Dobra, umoczyła, ale i tak wytrwała z naszej ekipy najdłużej. A kogo ja bym chciał wykopać? Mimo, że dziś tak naprawdę nikt nie zrobił nic złego, to pewność siebie tego okularnika mnie drażni. Może przekonam resztę, żebyśmy wywalili Harolda? Harold: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że popełniłem błąd. Do tej pory nigdy się nie myliłem. Duncan: A może specjalnie wprowadziłeś nas w błąd, żebyśmy przegrali? Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć? Harold: Co ty wygadujesz?! Ja jestem uczciwy! Duncan: Jasne, a ja jestem grzeczny. Lindsay: Wątpię. Courtney: To był przecież sarkazm. Lindsay: Aaa... nie zorientowałam się. xD Duncan: A wiecie wy co? Głosujcie jak chcecie, ide się legnąć, bo czuję się, jakbym miał za moment zaliczyć zgona. Harold: Chyba mu nie wierzycie? Bridgette: Mam propozycję. Przemyślmy to, bo ja narazie nie umiem myśleć, tak się nie wyspałam. Trent: Bridgette ma rację. Proponuję to samo. Wszyscy: Oki. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Okonie, witam was na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji waszej drużyny. Na tej tacy mam 10 pianek, symbolizują one wasze bezpieczeństwo w programie. Kiedy wyczytam wasze imię, zgłoście się po piankę. Obozowicz, który nie dostanie pianki, musi udać się do Portu Wstydu, wsiąść do Łódki Przegranych i odpłynąć. Powrotu nie będzie. NIGDY. Pierwsza pianka trafia do... ... ... ... ... Trenta. Trent: Tak! Chris: Drugą piankę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... Cody'ego. Cody: Super! Chris: Teraz zapraszam... ... ... ... ... Bridgette. Bridgette: Uff... Chris: Następną piankę dostanie... ... ... ... ... Lindsay. Lindsay: Hurra! :D Chris: Kolejna pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Owena. Owen: Juhu! Chris: Courtney, zapraszam. Courtney: Udało się. Chris: Sadie, również zostajesz. Sadie: Cudownie! Chris: Duncan. Duncan: Dobra robota. Chris: Przedostatnią piankę otrzyma... ... ... ... Beth. Beth: Już się denerwowałam... super! Chris: Obozowicze, a oto ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru! Zostali już tylko Eva i Harold. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Eva! Eva: Ulga... macie szczęście. Harold: CO? Ja? Dlaczego?! Chris: Zapytaj drużyny. Duncan: Już ci mówiłem w stołówce. Sorry. Harold: To nie fair! Nic wam nie zrobiłem, nawet nie zaszkodziłem drużynie, a wy mnie wyrzucacie bezpodstawnie! Żal! Eva: Przymknij się już i spadaj stąd głąbie. Harold: Z przyjemnością! Nara! Obyście już tylko przegrywali! Chris: Reszta może dziś zjeść swoje pianki. Zostajecie. Oczywiście... narazie. Eva: Duncan zaproponował mi, żebym go wykluczyla, więc to zrobiłam. Widzę w nim potencjał na złego gościa. Twardy jest. Duncan: Trochę to było nieuczciwe, ale cóż... Eva przynajmniej przyda się drużynie. Tamten kujonek nie wykazał się narazie, więc poniósł karę. To nic osobistego. Chris: Na dziś to wszystko widzowie! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto w tym sezonie będzie grał rolę antagonisty? Typuję na ten moment 3 osoby. Wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając kolejne odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki